


A-Z NSFW | Bucky Barnes

by sirenbarnes



Series: Marvel Imagines/Headcanons [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, NSFW Alphabet, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenbarnes/pseuds/sirenbarnes
Summary: Requests for marvel are open!!!





	A-Z NSFW | Bucky Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> Requests for marvel are open!!!

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

_Bucky is truly a sweetheart after sex, wrapping an arm around you and pulling you close to his chest will checking to see if he left any bruises on you and if he sees bruises he will apologize while pressing a soft kiss against the bruise._

_Not to mention he is a little bit clingy. Not that you mind at all._

_Getting a warm washcloth from the bathroom and cleaning you up._

_He will also ask if you are alright, if he hurt you, if you need a drink or something to eat, he’ll also run you a bath, though you always persuade him to join you, which he does, giving you a massage in the bathtub which then leads to sex._

_He even gets you a fresh pair of undies and clothes or pj’s._ **  
B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

_Bucky’s favourite body part of his has to be his thighs {thighs of betrayal}. He works hard on those thighs, his proud of them. You’re pretty sure he never skips leg day._

_When you compliment him on his thighs he can’t help but blush and feel proud of his thighs._

_When he sees you staring hungrily at his thighs he can’t help but feel proud of himself, smirking at you, as “you wanna ride my thighs don’t you doll?” he whispered seductively into your ear. Earning a moan from you while gasping out a “Yes. Please.” course Bucky would smirk even more at this._

_Bucky loves all of your body, but his favourite has to be your legs._

_He loves running his hands up/down your legs._

_Leaving kisses on your legs._

_He especially loves it when you wrap your legs around his waist/torso while you’s two are heavily making_ _out._

_He loves it when you wrap your legs around him while you’s are having sex too and more importantly when he is_ _eating you out and you wrap your legs around the back of his neck, your thighs locking him in._ **  
C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

_He will usually cum inside of you, when he pulls out of you he loves to watch his cum drip out of you._

_He likes to cum in your mouth, seeing you swallow his cum makes him even hornier._ **  
D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

_Not really much a secret but he loves it when you ride him or his thighs and take control, he is honestly putty in your hands when you ride him. Seeing you bounce up and down/sinking onto his dick your head thrown back, and your boobs bouncing as well with your moves. While he grips either your thighs or waist or hips to steady you or hands resting on his chest. It really is captivating when you ride him._

_He also loves it when you ride his thighs though that’s really not a secret…_

_This isn’t dirty but since there is a huge age difference/gap between the two of you, he kind of feels like you will leave him for someone who is in your age level or you will get bored of him and move on, one of the two._

_His biggest fear is you leaving him and starting a family with another man a normal civilian man. He doesn’t know how bad the serum has messed him up. He can see it in your eyes that you want kids and it breaks his heart that he might not be able to give them to you._ **  
E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

_It’s no secret that Bucky was a ladies man back in the 40s, so he does have plenty of experience in having sex._

_But that doesn’t mean he hasn’t learned a few techniques in the Modern day._

_As for how many women he has slept with in the modern day it’s only been you._

_He’s still trying to learn how to get the hang of using his metal arm/fingers during sex._

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

_Without a doubt Missionary; reasons being he loves missionary is because he wants to see your facial expressions while he is making love to you, Not to mention a lot of eye contact with each other as he thrusts into you. Also gets to see you squirm and tremble underneath him, not to mention it also gives him easy access to kiss you as well and hold you close to him while pressing some of his body weight against you._

**  
G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

_The first time you’s two had sex he_ _has really serious and concerned, but as you’s two started having sex more often he loosened up and got goofy._

_He is only serious when he is fucking you out of jealousy or anger._ **  
H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

_He doesn’t even get regular haircuts for the hair on his head, so no he doesn’t groom down there, he doesn’t really care either…_ **  
I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) **

_Bucky is normally rough and needy in the moment, though sometimes his touches can be gentle other times not so much._

_He likes having you close to him as he thrusts into you._

_He also kisses you a lot whether it’s on your lips, cheeks, your neck, the crook of your neck or the back of your neck, or your shoulders._

_He will also hold your hand tightly as well._

_Bucky likes to whisper sweet and dirty things into your ear as well_ **.  
J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

_Bucky only masturbates when he is on missions or you are on missions._

_He likes to masturbate in the shower or on the bed._

_If it’s on the bed then he will lay back on the bed, using his hands he will slip them underneath the waistband of his jeans/or/sweats pulling them down until they were to his thighs, as well as his boxers, letting his aching member free._

_He quickly grabs a hold of his shaft his metal hand grabbing his balls as he slowly starts to jerk himself off, letting out low loud grunts and groans._

_He likes to take his time when he is masturbating._

_Picturing yours and his last sexual encounter or you naked in general._

_However, if it’s in the shower, he kind of likes to tease himself first before jerking himself off. When he does jerk himself off he uses his flesh hand to jerk himself off while resting his metal hand on the shower wall, Bucky groans, grunts and moans loudly in the shower, when he does cum he cums on the shower wall._ **  
K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

_Bucky likes to be called daddy and sir. Also has a huge praise kink as well, as well as a biting/marking and hair pulling kink, he loves to pull/tug your hair and he loves it when you pull his hair or run your fingers through his hair. Light bondage.  Voyeurism, he loves to watch you pleasure yourself._

_Bucky likes to roleplay a lot._

_Metal arm ink; It’s not really much his kink but it is yours, god you have a huge kink for his metal arm/fingers. Though he still worries about hurting you with his metal arm._ **  
L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

_On the bed, he prefers to have sex on the bed since you’s two share it. Against the wall, even bent over the dresser or any surface he can find._

_He definitely loves the shower, he loves pressing you against the wall as the water pours down on yours and his body._

_The pool, but the last time you’s two had sex in the pool, Tony caught you’s in the act, giving you’s two a long ass lecture about how he uses the pool and so on that really dulled the mood, Bucky was about to kill him but you quickly stopped him. Though that doesn’t stop you’s from having sex in the pool again_ **  
M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

_You, you are his motivation, whether you are wearing lingerie or some of your skin is exposed, or you wear an all too revealing dress it gets him turned on, it gets him going._

_Dirty talk gets him turned on to._

_Also hearing your moans, more importantly, is when you moan his name, “James.”, “Bucky.” either one or daddy, whenever you call him daddy, especially when you do it seductively it turns him on._

_Bucky is competitive so whenever he wins it gets him going as well, especially if it’s against you._ **  
N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

_Something violent, like choking and so on, he could never choke you or even think about choking you, no matter how much you beg him to choke you. He has nightmares just thinking about it. He doesn’t want to choke you to hard and kill you. He already has nightmares about the people he has killed when he was The Winter Soldier._ ****

_Also, he will never have sex with you when you are drunk._

_He doesn’t like public sex either, he is very possessive he doesn’t want anyone seeing you naked._ **  
O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

_50/50, Bucky is a giver and receiver._

_He loves giving you oral and eating you out, burying his face between your legs. When he uses his tongue and fingers at the same time it drives you over the edge._

_He could eat you out all day, he loves the taste of you._

_Bucky is talented at giving oral._

_Staring at you as he pins your hips to the bed, as you quiver against him._

_Your moans and gasps are like music to his ears._

_He loves it when you tug and pull on his hair._

_He loves it when you give him a blowjob the feeling of your warm and wet mouth wrapped around his cock, moving your head up and down, as your other hand cups his balls and massaging them._

_He loves it, even more, when you swirl your tongue around on the tip of his dick before wrapping your mouth around his shaft._

_Bucky can’t help but throw his head back, biting his lips as moans escape his mouth, his fingers raking through your hair and gripping it tightly._

_He loves cumming in your mouth._

_He feels guilty when you give him a blow job even though you insist you want to do it._

**  
P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

_It’s 50/50, depends on his mood. Some days he is fast and rough other days he is slow and sensual._

_He is fast and rough when he is jealous and angry also when you’s two are having a quickie or a certain mission doesn’t go as he has planned then he will go fast and rough. Leaving marks on your neck and skin, while gripping your hips tightly leaving bruises there._

_Though there are days when he is slow and sensual, normally when you’s two nearly lost each other in a mission or just some sort of insecurity or emotion, or if it’s after a romantic date, sometimes he is just randomly slow and sensual._

**  
Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

_He prefers proper sex then a quickie, you, on the other hand, prefer both a quickie and proper sex, sex is sex. Though that doesn’t mean he hates them._

_Bucky likes to take his time pleasuring you, he likes to see you tremble underneath his touch, but if you want a quickie and haven’t got time for proper sex then he will happily have a quickie with you._

_The only times you’s two have quickies is when you’s are horny and need of a quick fix. That’s when you’s will find an abandon conference room or supply closet or an area that no one is in and have a quickie._ **  
R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

_Depends on the risk, the only risks you’s two have had is being late for your briefings, meetings, and missions cause yous were too busy having sex._

_Bucky knows what he likes and he knows what you like._

_He doesn’t like switching things up or trying new things and if he does try new things then he would definitely not try anything that would hurt you._

_He likes to pleasure you, he believes sex should be about pleasuring not hurting. It hurts him to see you getting hurt on missions so experimenting is so out of the picture._

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Bucky can go all night long even through early morning without getting tired sure he will sweat but he wouldn’t get tired, you, on the other hand, get exhausted about four to five rounds. That’s when he knows to stop.

_The first time you’s two had sex Bucky cum after about a few thrusts, since it’s been a long time since he had sex, he felt so embarrassed about it but you reassured him that it’s fine._

_Bucky got into the rhythm of lasting longer when you’s two had more sex._

_Bucky gets horny again after he finishes_ _another round of sex._ **  
T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

_Bucky doesn’t own any toys but you do, mostly a dildo, vibrator, and handcuffs_.

_He’s not really keen on them either, he prefers to satisfy you using his fingers, mouth, tongue, and cock._ **  
U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

_He knows he is a tease, though he tries to deny it and act all innocent or “I don’t know what you are talking about doll?” “What you are talking about doll?” the truth is Bucky is the biggest tease in the relationship._

_He loves to tease you, he loves to watch you writhe and quiver under his touch._

_His favourite place to tease you is in front of people. Especially in a meeting or briefing._

_He will place his hand on your thigh and move it up, then moving to your waistband slipping his hand into your panties, his fingers rubbing against your wet core, as you bit your lip trying to stop the moans that escaped your mouth, that makes Bucky smirk._

_He loves to smack your ass and whisper very explicit things in your ear while nibbling on it._

_And if you are away on missions or he is or you’s are away from each other he will send you dirty messages._

_Bucky loves to deny you of your orgasm too._

_Before he eats you out he leaves hickeys on your thighs and inner thighs, paying attention to them than the place you want him too._

_Just because he teases you doesn’t mean you don’t tease him, he gets teased just as much as he teases you._ **  
V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

_He’s moans are quieter at first but they always seem to get louder._

_He tries to keep_ _it low but he can’t help but moan and groan a little too loudly._

_He loves it when you moan his name and moans in general it praises/ encourages him._

_He will always whisper dirty things into your ear or say it out loud._

_He loves to praise you, “You feel amazing doll.” “You look so damn beautiful.” And so on._ **  
W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

_It’s no surprise that the other Avengers and people have caught you and Bucky in the act. But when Shuri walked in on you’s two having sex it was the last thing she wanted to walk in on._

_Bucky put his hand against your mouth, muffling the moans you were making as he thrusted into you again, pressing you closer to his body as he bounced you up and down._

_“Sh doll, you have to be quite.” he whispered against your ear, making you let out a whimper, though his hand muffled the sound. You couldn’t help it you haven’t seen him in a while a long time, with you doing missions and him living in Wakanda, so when you visited him all the built up sexual frustration finally exploded. Plus it didn’t help that Bucky kept looking at you like he wanted to fuck you, licking his lips and eyeing your body up and down, basically eye fucking you._

_Bucky let his hand slip from your mouth, replacing it with his mouth inside._

_You felt your orgasm arise, Bucky let out a moan against your mouth, his hand grabbing the back of your head, deepening the kiss._

_“Y/n, I can’t believe you come here and didn’t come to me first…” Shuri spoke, entering the hut that Bucky has living in, not that you and Bucky heard her._

_Her happy expression dropped into a horrified one, she was about to something but instead let out a gasp._

_“Oh my god.” Shuri squeaked out, making you and Bucky pull away from each other horrified expressions on your faces, you quickly scrambled off of him._

_Bucky shielded you from her view hurryingly finding the blanket on the ground and handing it to you._

_Shuri quickly turned around and walked out._

_“I can never get that image out of my head.”  She basically yelled, as you quickly put your clothes back on._

_“Well, that ruined the moment.” Bucky sighed, putting his clothes back on._

_“Shuri…wait…” you shouted after her, chasing after her, while Bucky let out a groan._ **  
X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

_Bucky is pretty thick and big._ **  
Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

_Bucky has a very high yearning, it’s pretty high_ _when he is around you, then he can’t help but be horny. You’s two have sex almost every day when you’s are around each other._ ****

_His sex drive is only high when he is around you._

_However, if he is on a mission then it’s not that high, he masturbates when he is on a mission and he is horny for your touch._ **  
Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

_Bucky doesn’t fall asleep right away, in fact, he has a hard time falling asleep in general with nightmares and PTSD he prefers to watch you sleep for a while{in a non-creepy way of course}. Holding you close to his chest, as you rest your head on his chest. Massaging your back._

_The sound of your breathing and heartbeat lures him into sleep, it always seems to calm him._

_Bucky likes to confess his fears and feelings to you when you are passed out, playing with your hair while he talks._

 

 


End file.
